


Что-то вроде желания умереть

by ElenaBu



Category: In Time (2011)
Genre: Community: angst_bingo, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: У Уилла опасное пристрастие, которое может его убить. Он знает это, но даже обещание, данное Сильвии, не может удержать его от игр с жизнью и смертью.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», первый тур, номинация «Профессионал».
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Что-то вроде желания умереть

Уилл шёл в дальнюю часть клуба мимо столиков, занятых людьми. Выражения их лиц, понимание, которое вспыхивало в их глазах, ясно показывали: здесь знают, кто он. Но вряд ли собирались сдать Часовым — клуб времени, где они находились, был нелегальным.

Кто-то казался напуганным, кто-то улыбался, а некоторые буравили свирепыми взглядами — они-то и были интересны в первую очередь. Эти взгляды означали, что он не нравится им… а главное, эти взгляды означали, что у них много лишнего времени.

Впрочем, сейчас они не особо волновали Уилла. Он пришёл посмотреть на людей, которые прятались в глубине дома, защищённых, самоуверенных, у которых было непозволительно много времени.

— Эй, — один из охранников у задней двери протянул руку, чтобы остановить его. — Ты в списке?

— Ага.

— Имя?

Уилл ухмыльнулся. Они ведь точно знали, кто он, это было ясно по отвращению в глазах. Он бросил взгляд вниз, на их время — больше века у каждого. Они получали неплохие чаевые от тех, кого защищали, и отказываться от них не собирались.

— Уилл Салас.

Охранник со списком глянул на него, прежде чем проверить имя. Он нашёл его быстро, но заколебался, потом нехотя кивнул другому.

— Хорошего вечера, мистер Салас, — процедил тот, открывая дверь и отступая в сторону.

— Благодарю, — ответил Уилл, проходя мимо.

Он пошёл по коридору, миновал несколько игровых комнат. Сегодня вечером его интересовала только одна игра — она шла в последней комнате.

Здесь он обнаружил, что идёт уже несколько боёв, и люди столпились в очереди, ожидая своего шанса на победу. Уилл занял место рядом с другим претендентом, и в этот момент человек за соседним столиком, потеряв всё своё время, упал. Охранники отлепились от стены, подхватили его под руки и потащили прочь, а прилично одетый мужчина пригласил следующего.

Уилл посмотрел на табло — сколько времени на кону в каждом бою, — и его сердце забилось быстрее. Три с лишним сотни лет на одном, на другом — почти восемь, но число, заставившее его волноваться — больше четырех тысяч.

Ожидание убивало: казалось, что бои идут с черепашьей скоростью, а он мог только наблюдать за часами; пульс стучал в ушах, а время утекало.

— Прошу прощения, — распорядитель не скрывал раздражения от того, что его не замечают. — Вы следующий.

Уилл вытер ладони о штаны, подошёл к своему противнику и сел напротив. Тот, ни слова не говоря, протянул руку. Уилл крепко сжал её и замер в ожидании.

Его соперник несколько мгновений пристально смотрел — то ли тоже ожидал первого шага, то ли такая у него была стратегия, — но наконец он повернул руку Уилла и стал отбирать его время. Уилл сопротивлялся, но даже близко не так, как мог бы. Он смотрел на свои часы, наблюдая, как истекает время. Сердцебиение замедлилось и успокоилось, даже когда вместе с притоком адреналина нахлынуло чувство эйфории. Всё его тело, казалось, трепетало, когда часы отсчитывали последние минуты.

Противник прищурился, на его лице отразилось замешательство.

— Ты хочешь умереть, малыш? — прошептал он.

Уилл оскалился.

— Что-то вроде этого.

Секунды отсчитывали: семь… шесть… пять… четыре… три… Уилл повернул запястье, и часы остановились на двух секундах. Какой-то миг он смотрел на своего соперника блестящими от возбуждения глазами, пока его жизнь висела на волоске, затем с трудом развернул запястье вниз и запустил часы в обратную сторону.

Соперник, казалось, впал в ступор — его часы стремительно отсчитывали время назад. Когда он пришёл в себя, было слишком поздно, чтобы сопротивляться — его время вышло. Зрители и персонал ошеломлённо смотрели, как лучший боец этой ночи упал замертво.

Уилл не обращал на них внимания, любуясь своим выигрышем в двенадцать сотен лет.

— Кто следующий? — спросил он.

* * *

Под утро, когда Уилл покинул клуб, его выигрыш составил более десяти тысяч лет. Он смотрел на свои часы с такой широкой ухмылкой, что, казалось, вот-вот вывихнет челюсть. Но дело было не во времени, а в том, как близко к смерти он подобрался и как много раз прошёл по острию лезвия.

На полпути к дому его улыбка поблёкла — Уилл вернулся в реальность. Он ещё раз посмотрел на своё время, казавшееся теперь какой-то мерзостью, которую нужно немедленно смыть. Он помнил, как Сильвия кричала на него, когда он первый раз вернулся домой с поединка.

«Зачем, Уилл? Зачем? Почему ты делаешь это?!»

Уилл увидел на другой стороне улицы мужчину и подбежал к нему. Тот отбивался, думая, что его грабят, но Уилл угомонил его, схватил за руку и стал передавать время.

«Ты чокнулся? Это не спорт, Уилл, не какой-то вид извращения! Речь о твоей жизни!»

Он оставил мужчине несколько столетий и побежал к женщине, которую заметил в паре кварталов.

«С тем же успехом мог бы перерезать себе вены или съехать на машине с обрыва! Тот же самый адреналин!»

— Убирайся прочь! У меня нет времени! — закричала женщина.

— Я не забираю время, я отдаю его.

— Почему? — спросила она подозрительно.

— Потому что я сделал очень плохую вещь.

«Ты несчастлив? Поэтому поступаешь так? Ты рискуешь жизнью, чтобы почувствовать себя живым?»

Не был он несчастлив. Он правда не знал, почему делал это. Просто чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает. Всё началось, когда время Часового Леона вышло прямо на его глазах. Леон умер за то, во что верил, и это каким-то образом придало ценность их с Сильвией делу. Отец Уилла погиб, сражаясь; каждую свою секунду он отдал тем, кто больше в них нуждался.

Они отдавали всё время, какое могли, но этого было недостаточно. Уилл искал настоящую остроту жизни, которая существовала только в нескольких секундах перед смертью. В этом не было смысла, это было сложно объяснить, но это было ему нужно.

«Я не могу потерять тебя, Уилл! Просто не могу! Обещай мне, что больше не будешь драться… обещай!»

«Обещаю».

Наконец, раздав всё выигранное время, Уилл отправился домой. Сильвия спала и не подозревала, что Уилл снова рисковал жизнью.

Он тихо прокрался мимо неё в ванную, включил свет и подошёл к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки. Мыл их и скрёб, не поднимая глаз, словно это могло отменить то, что он сделал сегодня. Зеркало маячило перед глазами, словно приглашая посмотреть на себя.

Он не хотел. Не мог.

И все же посмотрел, застыв на несколько мгновений, стыдясь того, что увидел. Лжец, человек, имеющий всё, что только мог пожелать, который хотел ещё больше… хотел того, чего всегда боялся, того, на что не имел права.

Уилл оторвал взгляд от своего отражения, выключил свет и отправился в постель к Сильвии. Он посмотрел на неё: такая умиротворённая, ничего не подозревает. Если она узнает, это убьёт её.

Уилл закрыл глаза, пообещав себе, что не будет больше этого делать.

«Да кому я вру? Конечно, буду».


End file.
